Remembering You
by SilverCloud234
Summary: kira remembers gins promise. gins feelings for kira are shown. Gin/kira plot starts at chapter three
1. prologue remembering you

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or its characters and if I did Orohime wouldn't be there. Sorry to all the Orohime fans out there.

This is my first story so I hope you like it.

Rated T just incase

------Remembering you----

"We were never anything more them a captain and his vice captain. I was probably more loyal the any other vice captain. I would do anything he asked in a heart beat. If he told me to jump off a bridge I might have actually done that." The blond chuckled at this thought.

"I was always going 'yes captain' Gin would laugh at that and as a result my face would turn a bright red. He was the most precious thing to me and if anything had happened to him I wouldn't know what I'd have done. I wanted to tell him that I loved him but now I know I would have been rejected." Kira felt a pain in his heart that was there every time he thought about the ex captain. He always wondered if this is what hollows felt.

The man had left the soul society with out a second thought and everyone was shocked by this turn of events. But the one most affected by this betrayal was Kira. He wasn't upset that Gin left, it was that Gin hadn't taken him along. There was a secret promise that only the two of them knew.

---Flashback---

Kira shut the door as he entered his room. He had told his friends that he wanted to be alone. They could easily tell that he still needed time to heal the emotional scares that Gin left him with. "The best thing for him is to resolve it himself. He probably cared for that guy more then any of us would know." The red haired shinigami told the girl. She nodded in agreement and left the blond to sort through his feelings.

Kira sat with his back to a wall mumbling "who ever said dreams come true is a lire. Only my nightmares come true." Now he was remembering the nightmare he had a month before the accident. He was in a clearing looking up at the stars when he heard a familiar voice call his name. He turned and saw that the voice belonged to his captain, Gin Ichimaru. Something was off about the man instead of the usual smile there was a frown. Kira asked his captain what was wrong, but there was no answer. Instead he turned and walked away. I tried to run after him but my legs didn't move. Then he was gone leaving me alone in the darkness.

"I guess I knew something was up before it happened." Kira looked down at the floor. "That night I wanted to see Gin 'He's probably asleep by now' I thought. I looked out at the sky it looked exactly like in my dream. "That can't be good" I said aloud. I turned the corner and saw him. He was walking away from me. For some odd reason it felt like I wouldn't see him again. "No don't go." I said in a barely noticeable whisper. My body moved on its own, I ran towards him embracing him from behind. I held him tighter and cried "don't go I don't want you to leave." I sounded like a scared little child, but I didn't care. Gin just stood there listening to me cry.

"Ya know Izuru I ain't going anywhere without trying ta take ya with me." With that said I dropped my arms as he turned to face me. "I promise I will take ya with me if I went anywhere." I looked up at him still sniffling "Don't worry" he whispered, "I'm still here." He held me to his chest and I listened to his heart beat while drifting to sleep.

---End Flashback---

Kira pulled his knees to his chest and rested his head on them. He sighed and looked up at the ceiling. "Did you feel anything for me at all or were you just fixing your broken tool?" Tears slid down the lonely vice captain's face. He didn't wipe them away he only sat in the dark room waiting for the promise to be kept.

---Fin---

I'm debating whether or not to make another chapter.

Please review and tell me if I should continue or not.

Thanks for reading!


	2. chapter 1 dreaming of you

Disclaimer- I don't own Bleach. If I did them Kira and Gin would be together.

Summary- Its Gin's true feelings about Kira emerge. Yaoi don't like don't read.

To everyone who reviewed (only two people so far ) Wow I didn't know that word made frowny faces! XD

---Gin's POV---

We were attacking the Soul Society and wining too.

"I didn't think it would be this easy to win" I said proudly "We killed everyone even Yamamoto"

"Not everyone Ichimaru." Out of the shadows of the trees was my old vice captain, Kira Izuru. I looked into the Soul Reaper's eye, but the emotion I thought I would see was replaced by nothingness. His eyes weren't the usual light blue color instead they were coal black, dare I say it soulless.

"Is that you Izuru?" my voice was a whisper.

"Yes it's me you killed everyone else." The blond said in an emotionless voice.

"What happened to you?" I know he was the enemy but I still had a soft spot for him.

"You left so people were suspicious of me. My friends never trusted me again. Lastly you didn't keep your promise to me. You left me in the soul society and let me take the fall. My life was ruined because of YOU!"

Oh crap I knew there was something I forgot, it was HIM!

"I just forgot okay?" yeah like that would make it better. To make things worse Kira took out his katana and lunged at him. I closed my eyes ready for the impact but it never came. I opened my eyes and saw Kira lying on the ground bleeding, dieing. I looked over to see Ulquiorra putting away his weapon.

"What did you do that for? I didn't order you to strike."

"I was told to kill everyone that wasn't one of us." He replied blankly.

"You cared for him that much? I had no idea." I turned to look at the glasses wearing bastered he (AKA Aizen).

"If you care so much about him why don't you follow him to death?"

Before I could respond he pierced me in the heart and turned his back to me. I was glad to fall next to the only person loyal to me. The Arrancar were only loyal to Aizen not to me if Aizen told them to kill me they would have. I touched the lifeless face next to me, it was cold. I always said that he looked most beautiful when covered in blood, that statement doesn't exclude his own. While he was next to me dead he looked the most beautiful I had ever seen him. I slowly closed my eyes and waited to join my beloved.

"I'm sorry I couldn't keep my promise to you."

A final tear made a path down my face I let the darkness consume me.

The End

(NOT! Ha, ha got ya! This isn't the end only the beginning. On with the story)

I opened my eyes again and saw a … ceiling? I felt for any wounds but there weren't any. It was all a dream thank god. The only good thing that came out of it was that I now know not to trust anyone …but Kira. Tomorrow is my birthday and I know just what to ask for someone loyal, someone trustworthy, Kira.

---The End ---

Baka-Chan here with a few things to say!

This was totally different then what I originally wrote for this chapter.

If you like this story pleases review! (Puppy eyes)

I got some motivation to write this. The motivation came from my mom when she told me to write an Email, which I didn't do.

Thanks for reading.

PS I have a poll up so vote you don't need to have watched the Anima to vote.


	3. Chapter 3 finding you

**Baka Chan- **thank for waiting.

**Izuru- **Is this as depressing as the last chapter?

**Gin- **Yeah! My dream was too depressing

**Baka Chan**- (nervous laugh)no this will be more comfort then hurt! Plus it's the longest chapter.

**Izuru-** she does not own anything.

**Baka Chan-** *sob* nothing but… but the plot *sob*

**Gin**- thanks to all who reviewed.

---Gin's POV ---

I never had nightmares that bad. I thought I got over my vice captain a long time ago. I walked out of my room and was blinded the light out side.

"Good morning Gin." I saw Aizen

"Just the person I wanted to see." He looked at me with a confused look on his face.

"Yes what is it?" he asked

"You remember my old vice captain?" I waited for an answer.

"Oh, yes, Izuru was it? He was the one you left behind. I wonder how he's doing."

"That's just it I thought that I could bring him here and he could be my assistant or something."

"Sure but he will be your responsibility don't let him get in trouble." He talks about him like he's a dog.

"I'll be going now." I open a portal to the Soul Society to get him.

---Izuru's POV---

I hate being on look out, what could possibly happen that you need ten people out at all times.I stopped when I heard someone in the bushes behind me even without looking I knew who it was. I griped the hilt of my sword ready to strike. I heard the person behind me come to a halt.

"What do you want Ichimaru?" my voice was ice cold. I hated that I reacted this way. But just knowing that he was here made my heart feel empty, I had just recovered and he just reopened my wounds.

"What no greeting? I feel offended." He said sarcastically adding a sob. I could practically hear the smirk on his face.

"Nice to see you again." I said with bitterness and hate dripping off of each word, "is that better?"

"I'm sorry." He said this time sincere.

"What are you talking about?" I lied looking down. It was breaking my heart did he just really forgot about it.

"You know what I mean. I really am sorry, I didn't mean but I just forgot." I wasn't that important to him any way. A little voice in the back of my head was arguing with me. **If he didn't care he wouldn't be here apologizing, would he? **My eyes widened, is it possible that he really cared the entire time or was it that he was trying to get his tool back?(A/N

"Are my feelings a joke to you? Is it fun to torture me like this?" I yelled. Great I could feel tears threatening to fall. I felt a familiar cold hand on my shoulder. I turned to look at him when I saw his face again after so long all I could do was cry, he was here with me now apologizing. This was too much for me to handle at once.

---Gin's POV---

"Are my feelings a joke to you? Is it fun to torture me like this?" he yelled. It was sad to see him like this, now he seemed so fragile. He was like a puppy that's miserable in the rain. I had to do something about it. I went up to him, he had his head down, and I carefully placed my hand on his shoulder. He looked up at me and started to cry. I encircled my arms around him and pulled him to me. I could feel him tense and then relax in my embrace. He gripped my clothes and cried harder. I saw his shoulders trembling. I pulled one of my hands and stroked his head gently. We stayed there for ten minutes until I remembered where we were.

"Izuru," I whispered "We can't get found like this." He looked up at me but didn't say anything. "The others have probably sensed me by now and they think you're fighting Me." he looked away from me.

"If they see me they'll think I'm working for you or something that would be bad." He said not really convincing me that he wanted to leave. Finally I asked the question I came here to ask.

"Izuru," I said in a serious tone, "Will you …"

---Renji's POV---

I sensed that dame Fox and the only good thing was that Kira was there with him. All he needed to do was to hold him off until I got there. I was almost there when I heard

"Is it fun to torture me like this?" it sounded like Kira. Did he lose and was being tortured by Gin? (A/N I would love to see that XD) He quietly makes his way over to where he heard Kira. He looks and is shocked by what he sees, Gin is holding Kira, and Kira is crying into the man's chest. He whispered something into Kira's ear and he looked up at the ex captain.

"If they see me they'll think I'm working for you or something that would be bad." My friend said but it didn't sound like it should have. It sounded disappointed somehow. Did he actually want the traitor that hurt him to stay? I placed my attention back on to the two shinagami.

"Izuru will you come with me to Hueco Mundo (A/N spell check) with me?" What, what did he just say. Was my hearing going?

---Kira's POV---

What did he just say; he wants me to go to Hueco Mundo with him. Yes, yes a thousand times yes. To serve under him again would be great, but I belong here in the Soul Society I have people who care about me here.

"I can't I have people who care about me here." I couldn't look at him. I know I would be lying to myself if I said I didn't want to go.

"Sorry for wasting your time." He turned and opened a portal to Hueco Mundo. If he left now would I go back to the way I used to be, alone and empty.

---Renji's POV---

I can't believe I doubted Kira, for a second I thought that he might have actually have gone with him. That's stupid he would never betray us, right, yeah he likes Momo.

"Wait!" I heard Kira call, "I want to go with you."

"Why did ya change your mind?" squinty eyes said.

"Well I um, I well, if they found me here and wasn't wounded they would surly assume that I'm working for you. So I might as well." He blushed and looked away from the man.

"Lucky for me then." He said and KISSED Kira on the top of his head. Then the two men walked through the portal and just like that I lost my best friend. I stood there trying to figure out what had happened. I concluded this: one- my best Friend was now my enemy. Two- Kira would betray us for that man. Three- Gin liked Kira in a romantic way.

---Hueco Mundo Kira's POV---

We got there no problem but Gin seemed to be on his toes when we were in the building. I was nervous too; everyone we passed stared at me. Some of them looked at me with disgust and whispered to the people next to them. I just followed closely behind him knowing that if he wasn't there I would be most likely attacked. We walked silently through a white hall way until we reached a large room.

"I brought him here." Gin said stepping aside to let whoever he was talking to see me. I froze in terror when I looked up and my eyes met with Aizen's.

"I see. He doesn't have a scratch on him. You came of your own free will?" He asked me. (A/N no bad thoughts) I nodded in response.

"I just wanted you to know that he was here. Come on Kira." I bowed politely and followed behind him.

To Be Continued

**Baka Chan- **again I'm sorry it took so long *whispers* if anyone's out there.

**Izuru- **why was Renji there?

**Baka Chan- **one word: Triangle

**Gin-***eye's widen* NO HE'S MINE!!

**Izuru- ***tilts head cutely* I don't get it.

**Baka Chan-** *Glomps Izuru before Gin could* Sooooo cute.

**Renji- **Let go of him! *pulls Kira out of hold*

**Baka Chan-** *Evil smirk*

**Renji/Gin- ***sweat drops* 

**Baka Chan-** Give him back or else.

**Gin- **or else what?

**Baka Chan- **there will be Aizen/Kira *scream in the background*

**Renji- **you wouldn't dare.

**Baka Chan-** *Starts typing*

**Gin/Renji-** *hands over Izuru* Fine!

**Baka Chan- **lets go Kira. What do you think of pink?

**Izuru- **its okay I guess.

**Baka Chan- **good because you would look good in pink. Ooohow about a pink kitty outfit?

**Gin/Renji- ***nosebleed*

**Baka Chan-** *looks at them* that's what we'll get for you.

**Izuru- **Read and review plz. 


End file.
